Meeting the Mothers
by Parent12D
Summary: The mothers of Sam, Clover and Alex come by for a visit and meet Andrew and Chaosky for the first time. Chaosky is feeling confident, but Andrew is feeling anxious. Will Andrew be able to make a good impression with Alex's mom? Read and find out now! Rated T just in case. Heavy AndrewXAlex present here.
**Hello there readers! Today I give you this new one shot that I came up with that I just made for this series.**

 **Now this time, the mothers of the spy girls will be paying a visit to their place, and they'll meet Andrew and Chaosky for the first time. While Chaosky has it all thought out, Andrew is anxious on making a great impression with Alex's mom. How will this all turn out for them? If you want to know, read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a wonderful morning in Beverly Hills (10:00am on Saturday to be exact), and Chaosky was enjoying this day like he normally does. Andrew however, was looking all anxious as he kept running back and forth all over the place as if he was worried about something. Breathing while panicking, Andrew ran back and forth some more. Chaosky took notice of this and wanted to know what was going on. As a result, Chaosky got Andrew to stop as he then said.

"Sheesh Andrew," Chaosky said. "What's getting you all worked up? You going on an important date or something?"

Andrew sighed and then said.

"It's not that Chaosky," Andrew said before asking. "Look, do you know what day it is?"

"Of course, it's Saturday and it's 10:00 o'clock in the morning," Chaosky stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Chaosky, don't you remember," Andrew exaggerated. "Today's the day that the mothers of the girls are coming over to visit!"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Chaosky instantly remembered. "I have a plan to make a good impression with Sam's mother all under control. So why would you be upset?"

"It's not Sam's mom or Clover's mom I'm worried about," Andrew explained. "It's the fact that I want to try to make a good impression with Alex's mother! Alex is my girlfriend, and I fear that if I'm gonna screw up, something bad will happen!"

"Oh please," Chaosky reassured him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. You'll do fine."

"How do you know that for sure Chaosky?"

Before Chaosky could answer, an alarm went off in Andrew's pocket as he then checked it.

"Oh, now look at the time," Andrew said. "I gotta go shave and shower now! They'll be here in 2 hours or so!"

Without a moment to speak, Andrew bolted off for the bathroom like no tomorrow. Chaosky was worried about how Andrew was acting.

"Sheesh," Chaosky said to no one in particular. "And they say I'm the one who over-exaggerates over every small detail."

With that being said, Chaosky then walked off while Andrew shaved and showered.

* * *

Some time later, Andrew was trying to find the best outfit to wear. He found a white collar shirt and he tried to get his hair combed in a neat manner.

"Okay, that should do it," Andrew spoke. "I hope Alex's mom likes this."

Andrew was still nervous and anxious about this and worried if he'll screw up. Before he could act all stressed out again, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Andrew called out.

The person who came in was none other than Alex, who was looking as beautiful as ever (according to Andrew), and she had that concerned look on her face.

"What's up Alex," Andrew asked.

"Andrew listen, Chaosky told me about why you were being so anxious." Alex said.

"Okay," Andrew said getting all worked up again. "I'm so stressed out."

"I know," Alex approached him and embraced him. "And I want you to know that you'll be alright. It will be okay, I promise."

"But Alex I-"

"Trust me Andrew, you'll be a good impression," Alex stated. "My mom will _love_ you."

"Are you sure babe?" Andrew asked her.

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"I'm still feeling anxious Alex." Andrew said.

It was then Alex then brought Andrew's face close to hers and they both then kissed in a passionate manner.

"You still feeling anxious baby?" Alex asked after she kissed him.

"No, now I'm not," Andrew said, always feeling relaxed when Alex kissed him. "Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex then remember something she needed to tell him. "Oh, by the way Andrew, a fare warning, my mom has been wanting me to get a boyfriend for the longest time. I hadn't gotten one because there wasn't someone who would be perfect for me."

Andrew took this info in as he then said.

"Well, you have me now babe. I'm your boyfriend Alex."

"That you are babe," Alex agreed. "That's why my mom will love you."

"I understand now."

They stared at each other for a few moments in a romantic manner. A few minutes later, a buzzer went off from the front entrance as the door in the room they were in slammed opened, revealing to be Sam, who was with both Clover and Chaosky.

"Hey you two," Sam started to speak. "They're here! Let's go!"

"Yeah, our moms are here to see how we have been doing," Clover commented, refering to herself, Sam and Alex.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so exciting." Chaosky said as the three of them then went for the front entrance.

"Shall we go now Alex," Andrew offered.

"Yes, let's go," Alex nodded.

The two of them walked out of the room and headed to the front door with the others.

* * *

Once the five of them were at the door, Sam had decided on allowing them in. Now just so we are clear, the mothers will bear their same color shade appearance as they were in the episode 'Mommies Dearest'. And also, let's just say that Alex's mom is Hispanic to save any confusion from confusing her for an African American.

Anyway, once Sam opened the front door, the person that was at the front door was Sam's mother, Gabrielle, or Gabby, and she looked kinda like Sam, only her hair was more of a brownish color.

"Mom!" Sam was excited.

"Sammy," Gabby gave Sam a hug. "It's so nice to see you again. The others Stella and Carmen will be here in a minute."

"Okay," Sam broke out of the hug as she then showed her Andew and Chaosky. "Anyway mom, this is Andrew, he's one of our new roommates. And this is Chaosky, he's Andrew wonderful caretaker."

"Ah Chaosky, the cute little light-blue creature that Sam told me all about." Gabby admitted.

"Woah, Sam told you about me?" Chaosky asked.

"She sure did, we talked through the phone," Gabby said. "Saying you were such a cute caretaker and a wonderful companion."

"Well I'm flattered really," Chaosky blushed. "I happen to be a serious and very well mature kind of person."

"Well I'm happy to hear that. I really love to have someone so mature be able to make sure Sam is okay and well protected."

"Mom," Sam was starting to get a little embarrassed.

"Hey, I just want the best for you Sammy," Gabby stated, being overprotective with Sam as always.

"Great," Andrew said. "Well it's please to meet you Mrs. Sam's mother."

"Just call me Gabrielle, or actually Gabby."

"Okay."

It was then that Clover's mom decided to come into the house, with the same hairstyle as Clover's but it was a lighter yellow.

"Hey Mom," Clover greeted.

"Hey Clover," Stella was happy to see her daughter. "So nice to see you again."

"Yeah Mom," Clover then showed her Andrew and Chaosky. "Mom, this is Andrew and this is Chaosky. They're our new roommates."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you two young men." Stella stated.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Clover's mom." Andrew said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Chaosky said afterwards.

"Call me Stella, and Chaosky, mind if I ask something," Stella started. "Just what kind of creature are you suppose to be?"

"It's a long story, I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to be," Chaosky stated.

"Oh," Stella said. "Well it's nice to meet someone so cute and adorable being a caretaker for that nice gentleman Andrew."

"That's really nice miss," Chaosky was really flattered. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

It was then Alex's mom then entered. Her skin was a little darker (not by much) and her hair looked more dark red, but otherwise, she strongly resembled Alex.

"Mommy," Alex was happy to see her.

"Alex," Carmen hugged her daughter. "It's so nice to see you again."

"So great to see you too," Alex said as she then showed her Chaosky first. "Mom, this is Chaosky, he's one of our new roommate."

"This is Chaosky?" Carmen asked. "Why he's so cute. Just what kind of creature is he suppose to be?"

"Well miss," Chaosky started. "I have no idea what creature I'm suppose to be. I'm flattered though. I'm just a caretaker."

"You know, you have to tell me about how you came into existence," Gabby said.

"Yeah, I'm wanting to know too." Stella agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough." Chaosky said.

Wanting to get on track again, Alex then showed her mom Andrew.

"And mom, this is Andrew," She said. "He's our other roommate."

"Ah Andrew, your new wonderful boyfriend that you told me all about." Carmen mused.

"Woah!" Andrew was now beginning to blush. "Alex told you about me on the phone?"

"You bet she did, nonstop," Carmen stated. "She told me just how much of an amazing boyfriend you are and that you are keeping her safe."

Andrew couldn't help but blush, especially since this was the truth.

"Mom, Andrew is my wonderful boyfriend, and I love him very much. I'm happy to have him." Alex admitted.

"I'm glad you have him honey," Carmen said. "Andrew, I'm happy that you're with Alex."

"Well thanks Mrs. Alex's mom," Andrew said. "I really appreciate it."

"Just call me Carmen dear," She said. "And you are really lucky to have Alex. She's a really sweet girl."

"I know she is," Andrew said.

After a moment of awkward silence, Carmen decided to ask Andrew.

"So Andrew," She started. "Do you and Alex plan on getting married someday?"

The question automatically made Andrew's face go red from blushing, as did Alex. They both loved each other very much, there was no doubt that they couldn't get married someday.

"Probably." Andrew finally said after gulping.

"Well see, I'm only asking because, for the longest time, I've wanted Alex to get a boyfriend, and every guy she met wasn't someone she'd like and she didn't see as that type of person. Then came you and you became her boyfriend and she couldn't be any happier. Plus if you did, I would attend your wedding." She explained.

"I see." Andrew understood what she meant.

"If I may ask though, how long have you two been a couple?"

"Well let's see," Andrew took a minute to think. They had been an official couple since they stopped Mandy from taking control of the entire planet. "I'd say, a week after I first moved to Beverly Hills, if I am correct."

"Okay." Carmen said.

"Hey guys," Chaosky got out a watch. "It's lunchtime! Perhaps we should eat lunch now!"

"I can help out," Gabby offered her assistance.

"That would be great!" Chaosky sounded excited as they all decided to eat some lunch.

* * *

While they were eating lunch (what they were eating wasn't important), Gabby decided to ask Chaosky an important question.

"So anyway Chaosky, care to explain about your origination?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah," Stella was curious too. "I'd like to know a bit about your origination too."

"Well ladies, it all starts like this." Chaosky started.

While Chaosky started explaining about his origination to Gabby and Stella, with Sam and Clover listening too, Andrew and Alex were sitting together as a happy couple. Carmen couldn't help but smile at the two. She was happy that her daughter found a boyfriend (being in the form of Andrew). There was still something that she wanted to know about Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?" She got his attention.

"Yes?" Andrew asked.

"If you don't mind me asking," Carmen started. "Where are your parents?"

Andrew immediately gulped and frown, knowing that something like this would come up again eventually. Alex noticed how Andrew was feeling and spoke up for him.

"Mom, what Andrew is trying to say is that he lost his parents in a tragic incident." Alex spoke up for Andrew.

"Oh my," She sounded shocked. "What happened to them?"

Alex then asked Andrew.

"Baby, you gonna be okay? Your gonna be able to tell her?" Knowing this was a topic that painfully hit him in the nerve, she wanted to make sure he could do it.

"I... I think I can do it," Andrew said.

"So what happened to them?" Carmen sounded concerned.

"Well, here's how it happened." Andrew took a deep breath as he then started.

Andrew spent the next few minutes explaining to her everything that had happened to him, from the tragic car crash, to the death of his parents, to the bullying and harassing he had to put up with over the years, and the creation of Chaosky. Carmen was shocked by all this, having no idea that he went through so much and eventually ended up becoming Alex's boyfriend sometime later when he first moved into Beverly Hills. Once Andrew was finally finished, Carmen felt the need to speak.

"Andrew, I don't know what to say," She said. "I'm really sorry that you went through all that. I'm sorry that you lost your parents."

"It's alright." Andrew said. Even though it was always painful to think about that tragedy, he knew that his parents were in a much happier place now.

It was then Carmen felt the need to give Andrew a hug.

"Andrew, because you are Alex's boyfriend," She started to speak. "I want you to know that I can support you too, and I can be like a mother figure to you if you like."

Andrew was shocked with this. Alex's mom was giving him this random act of kindness. Andrew then started figuring out where Alex gets the acts of kindness from. Andrew then couldn't help but smile.

"I would really appreciate that." Andrew finally said, returning the hug. It was then Alex then approached Andrew from the back side and hugged him from behind.

"See mom," Alex said. "Andrew's a real sweetheart isn't he?"

"That he is."

As they continued hugging, Chaosky had just concluded the story he was telling Gabby and Stella.

"...and that's why my purpose was to help take care of Andrew, because he was all alone and has been bullied with no one to take care of him due to the lost of his parents." Chaosky finished.

Gabby and Stella were sad about how Andrew lost his parents the way he did, but they were happy that Chaosky was there to support him for the longest period of time.

"Well Chaosky, we are really happy that you have been taking care of Andrew for this long," Gabby said."

"That I have miss," Chaosky admitted. "And I'm really happy with being Andrew's caretaker."

"That's great to hear." Stella said.

Meanwhile, after Andrew broke out of the hug with Alex and her mom, Carmen had one more question, for the both of them this time.

"Hey you two, I have a question for the both of you," Carmen asked them. "Since you've been a couple, have you two been kissing at all? Lip to lip?"

This immediately got Andrew and Alex's faces all bright red from blushing.

"Uhhhhh..." They both said, unsure what to say.

"It's okay if you have," She said. "I was just wondering."

"We actually have." Andrew admitted, holding Alex's hands.

"Yeah mom, we have been having moments where the two of us kissed." Alex agreed.

"Well that's cute to know," Carmen commented. "You two make a really perfect couple."

Andrew was blushing so much now, he didn't know if he was even blushing anymore.

"So anyway," Andrew tried thinking of something. "What should we do now?"

"Well Andrew," Chaosky said, hearing the conversation. "I think we should do a list of unnamed things we should all do together."

"Why unnamed things?" Andrew asked.

"Trust me, the author has no idea what we should be doing," Chaosky said. "We should just do them."

"Gotcha!" Andrew said as they all went off to do...whatever you can think of that they were doing...

* * *

Sometime later, like after a few hours of doing fun stuff, the mothers then felt it was time for them to take their leave. They started saying how nice it was to meet Andrew and Chaosky, and they said farewell to their respective daughters.

"Andrew, it was nice to meet you," Carmen admitted. "I'm happy that your Alex's boyfriend and I hope to see you again hun."

"It was nice to meet you too," Andrew said. "I hope to see you again soon myself."

"Well take care you two," Carmen said to both Andrew and Alex. "And keep each other safe."

"You got it." Andrew said as the three mothers were about to make their leave.

"Bye you guys," The moms said. "Take care!"

"Bye!" All five of them said as they drove off.

* * *

Once they were gone, Alex faced her attention towards Andrew once again as she then said.

"See Andrew, told you she would love you baby."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Your mom is a really nice person Alex."

"Yeah she is," Alex then brought Andrew close. "I love you so much hunk."

"I love you so much too gorgeous," Andrew commented. "I hope we do get married someday Alex."

"Me too baby."

Then as expected, the two of them started kissing in a really compassionate manner, enjoying every single second of it, having their tongues touch and everything. They then stopped kissing as Chaosky said.

"Well guys, I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

"Yeah me too," Sam agreed. "Today was a really long day."

"Tell me about it." Clover commented. "I'll be laying down for a bit myself."

Everyone then left the room, leaving Andrew and Alex alone once again.

"So, what should we do now baby?" Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Hey, let's go to my room and have some _fun,_ with the kissing and all that honey." Andrew said seductively grabbing Alex's hand.

"Oh yeah sweet cheeks," Alex loved the idea. "Let's go love."

"You said it Alex." Andrew winked at her.

They then made their way to Andrew's room, holding hands as they closed the bedroom door to give themselves some privacy before kissing and making out. They both sighed happily.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then started kissing and making out in private as they had had a long and busy day today. Andrew was seriously happy to have Alex as his girlfriend, and he really did hope they could get married one day. Until that day comes, the two lovebirds will keep on having fun doing all sorts of thing together as the happy couple they are...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOLKS! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY! I THINK IT CAME OUT GREAT! THERE WAS MORE ANDREWXALEX HERE THAN MY PREVIOUS STORY THAT'S FOR SURE!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT FANFICTION I'LL BE DOING IS A FUTURE-THEMED ONESHOT, WHICH I'LL PROBABLY DO EITHER TOMORROW OR MONDAY, DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH I HAVE TO DO TOMORROW OR SO! BUT I WILL GET TO IT SOONER THAN LATER! TUNE IN UNTIL THEN READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, ONLY IF YOU WANT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ONE SHOT!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL FELLOW READERS! GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING!**


End file.
